


Mundane

by The_Feeshling



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 07:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16321892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Feeshling/pseuds/The_Feeshling
Summary: Life isn't all about murdering bad guys 24/7.





	Mundane

It’s been a … weird few months.   


Learning how to live alongside a chatty symbiotic morally repugnant alien snot bubble has rendered pretty much every one of Eddie Brock’s (unhealthy) coping methods moot. It’s been a constant battle to get his overly morbid hitchhiker to obey the rules – even then they are the ones they _both_ have agreed on. 

Venom really isn’t into _rules_.   


**_Neither are you, Eddie._ **

The journalist lifts his head, setting down the newspaper he was reading. “What’d I say about the mind reading?”

**_I know everything._ **

“Bullshit,” Brock quips, getting up to check the freezer for Eggos. “If you knew everything I knew, you wouldn’t ask about literally everything.”

The Symbiote seems to think for a moment. **_I know many things_**.

“Yeah, and I’m the Queen’s brother.”

_**No Eggos.  
** _

_Ugh_. “What’d’ya want, then?”

_**Liver**_.

“Like … liver ‘n onions or like … fresh outta the drug dealer liver?”

_**Mmmm. Fresh, hot, juicy liver** _ **. _And brain!_**

“Well, we can go looking, but,” Eddie sighs and runs a hand through his messy brown hair. “I’m gonna stop somewhere and get something just in case we don’t find anything worth it. _I_ still like real food.”

**_Like what?_ **

“I’m thinkin’ I’m going to that place on the corner and get the biggest, greasiest burger on the face of planet Earth, with a Jupiter sized side of loaded fries.”

_**Mmmmmm… we like the sound of that.** _


End file.
